Yoshiki Loves You
by Senpai's Boo
Summary: Yoshiki died because of one thing: his crush on the girl that worked in the flower shop in Tokyo, Ayumi. He's now forced to live his life in "The Seperation", where heartbroken souls are forced to remain, but Yoshiki can never get over his past and needs a second chance to confess his feelings for her. Now he's given a second chance to start all over again. He can't fail this time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Look at me being so energic all of sudden! Once again an Ayushiki story based on yet another song. «Ghost» by Jamie Lee. It's a reeeeeeally cool song. Ye. WHATEVER. I'm so proud of this one and I hope you guys will love it too! So here's the first chapter; PLZ ENJOY ;3**

«Sigh … She walks with such a straight posture.»

Ayumi wore cream-white tights under her chiffonskirt. Her hair was in a messy bun. Her makeup was a little softer than usual. Did that really matter, though? I curled my fingers as I admired her from an unexisting distance.

The seperation.

Sachiko named it herself, since it was sort of like Heaven and Hell mixed. It seperated us from Earth after all of us died if we were unsatisfied in our love-life. Wether it was unrequited love or heartbreak, you would end up here if you died. That's exactly what happened to me. I died while I was in love with someone who would probably never return those feelings. The only connection we had with the planet was a window. A window that showed us what and whoever we wanted. I only wanted to see one person. Every single day for over half a year in «The Seperation» I've only been watching her.

Ayumi Shinozaki.

Ever since I moved to Tokyo on my own I've been hopelessly in love with this flower girl. She helped me fix the backyard in my apartment after I went to her flower shop the day after I moved in. She was just … amazing. I was going to confess to her until I got so excited I got hit by a fucking truck. I'm not even joking. I seriously got hit by a truck right when I was going to go to her shop and tell her that I liked her. And then I ended up here. Not being able to talk to her anymore. Only watch her. The thought alone made me so depressed until I saw her face again. It was totally worth it, to a certain degree.

«You'll turn completely mad one day if you keep on doing this.»

I sighed again. I assure you, it was not of admiration. I turned around, letting my hands glide down the jelly-like mirror. Sachiko glared at me with her narrow eyes of a 7 year old. Mentally, she wasn't one. «No, actually …» she muttered. «I'LL turn mad too. And this entire place.»

I groaned, annoyed at the introduction to her preaching. «Yeah yeah …» I said. «If I keep being so obsessed and regretting over my past mistakes you won't maintain the balance in this world and it will shatter. I get it, okay?» She exhaled through her nose. «Exactly,» she replied. «I'm just barely making it. Everyone else here are over their lost loves, yet you …»

 _«Oh yes! Actually, most of the roses here are more fit for a bouquet, but I should have a few alternatives that grow into bushes …»_

Ayumi swayed with her hips as she went through the small bags in her drawer behind the desk. She's so excited about gardening … It's so admirable. SHE'S so admirable. And lovely. Delicate. How could you not like her? As a straight man or lesbian woman or the opposite, you would fall for her by just seeing her smile and talk. Shit … now I'm getting all depressed again. Sachiko clutched her fingers in her hair painfully as she felt the balance weaken.

«You've got to stop, Yoshiki!» she hissed out in pain. «I can't help it, for fuck's sake!» I said, clenching my fists. I really couldn't. Ayumi inprinted herself into me way too quickly. «If I only had one more chance … If I wasn't so damn stupid, I might've not ended up here in the first place!» I shouted. «If». That word always gave me either hope or despair. Sometimes both. No matter what it was, it always made me think. Yeah, what if … Maybe she felt the same? No, then she would've visited my grave and grieved. Huh … She really didn't think that much about me, did she? She surely must've forgotten who I was …

«One more chance?»

Sachiko looked to the side, deep in thought. Repeating my words didn't give me much hope until she went in depth.

«What if I told you that I could give you one?»

I froze. This time I didn't know if it was hope or despair I was feeling. «… You're kidding. Why are you telling me this now? After 6 months, Sachiko!» I felt offended and angry at her suggestion. Come on, she seriously couldn't have been serious about that … Or?

Sachiko crossed her arms and explained: «I'll give you a month to live. You'll start over from the day you moved until the day you died. You'll definitely get several chances to confess to Ayumi by then. However …»

She looked straight into my eyes and strictly informed:

«She won't remember you. Like I said, you'll start over. And don't misunderstand. I'm not doing this to show sympathy. I'll have to do something to maintain the balance before this entire place gets destroyed!»

Start over… Chances to confess… Ayumi. I get to see Ayumi? Ayumi Shinozaki?! Are you kidding me?!

«S-Sachiko … I …I …!» I was about to shut down from the joy that overwhelmed me. I could almost feel myself getting back my body of flesh and blood already then. It took a couple of minutes before I could properly collect myself.

«That … would mean the world to me,» I replied. Sachiko nodded lazily and asked: «What day did you arrive in Tokyo?» The words came out like rhymes: «June 17th.» «And when did you die?» she asked. «The night of July 17th,» I replied, shivering as I thought back on what it felt like to be hit by a truck. I only felt the pain for like a second. Then everything got numb. Almost gone. That made it only scarier.

… Do I have to die like that again?

«Alright,» she said , clasping her hands together. «Hm?» I mumbled. «Are you ready?» she asked after a groan. I blinked. «Like … right now?!» I blurted out. «Noooooo … Let's wait another 6 months, shall we?» she suggested. «Hell no!» I yelled angrily, making her smirk. «Everything will go back to how it was … for a month,» she said in a low voice and stretched out her arms towards me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. It took the strongest effort to keep my hands from shivering in excitement. An effort that I didn't use. I let the excitement go.

I felt all of my energy pour out as I dreamed back to the first time I saw Ayumi Shinozaki.

 _«Can I help you?»_

 _The blood rushed to my head when the girl by the desk spoke to me among the low summing from the other customers. I gulped, not really sure about what to say even though I did a moment ago. Seeds … soil, I don't know! «Ah …» She breathed out a gentle laugh and made her way next to me as my fingers rested on the petal of a daffodil in a pot. Her heels made round clicking noises and the breeze she made, gave me a mild sample of her sugar perfume. S-She's so close …_

 _«The white ones are fit for spring … Maybe the ones that are all yellow are more summery?» she wondered and looked up at me with big ocean blue eyes. Like the ones of a doe in the woods. Her dark blue hair was tied into twin tails and were laid lightly on her slim shoulders. How could she be so … tiny? How old is she? 17? 18? My age?!_

 _«I … I guess. Yellow is the definition of summer, I mean,» I said, staring at the all yellow ones next to the ones she pointed at. She acted so boldly, yet she somehow was so humble and shy when she spoke to me. Should I be impressed?_

 _«If you want to, I could get a few special soils and floral nutritions if you're buying these,» she offered, making goosebumps tickle my skin when she softly smiled at me. «Sure …» I said, biting my lip. I tried to not look like a creep, so I only looked at her for a certain amount of time. She turned around and whispered: «Summer or not … All flowers are pretty.» Her twintails swayed to her back as she went to the room behind her desk._

 _«Nah …» I groaned out, my heart beating faster when I thought back on her … everything. «You're pretty …» I also realized something else when I recalled what she looked like and what she sounded like. Her scent. Something that terrified me, but also made something really weird boil up in my chest. Intense joy._

 _Holy shit._

 _I had just fallen in love._

 **A/N: I just LOVE to bring out such a cute «so-in-love-with-Shinozaki» characteristic within Yoshiki, haha XD I'll let you guys wonder what will happen now that Yoshiki will start all over again. Plz review and tell me your thoughts :) UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! Whew, it feels nice to get back to actively writing again! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

«Shit!»

I literally yelled it out and opened my eyes in an instance. H-Holy … I inhaled the dusty air and looked around me. It's my apartment! Oh my god, after so long …! I rubbed my fingers on the covers of my old bed. The same shitty, green and striped duvet. Yeah, my parents did «bless» me with a few tens of millions of yens in my bank account, but they still bought the cheapest furniture on the market. Where's my damn card anyways? Oh, what the heck?!

I excitedly jumped up from my bed and was about to spin around my bedroom, overjoyed that Sachiko didn't bullshit me. Before I barely stepped on the laminate floor, I lost my footing and tumbled down like an idiot, traumatized. «Goodness,» I blurted out. Even feeling my voice and not just hearing it was forgotten. I touched my throat with my fingertips and chuckled. Wow, I'm such a dork. Being so reckless all because of … I sighed. Right … Ayumi. Geez, I can't call her Ayumi, though. What was her surname again?

I throughly twisted my shoulders upwards so that they touched my ears. I guess I almost forgot what it was like to be in a body. I forgot what I looked like when I was naked too. Wait, what?! Naked?! I looked down at myself again and widened my eyes when I realized that I didn't have any clothes on. My legs were freshly shaved and shiny and a tiny pudge stuck out from my belly. Yes, I shave my legs. Or _used_ too, whatever … Leave me alone now.

When I looked further down and burst out laughing when I saw my floppy manhood just laying there. I jokingly wiggled my legs from side to side, laughing like a little kid. Welp, gotta get dressed if I'm going to her shop.

«Shinozaki,» I muttered to myself as I walked towards the closet.

…

Oh god … What a liveliness. The way the people talk, laugh and move as I'm running is just so amazing. The life around me kinda made me want to cry. Not only are everyone so happy around me, but I get to see Ayumi … I get to see Ayumi again! I can't let this chance slip. I have to start something with her. Wether it's a real relationship or not, I want to be near her.

There!

A one last breath almost sounded like a shocked gasp because of how excited I was. But I was nervous. It was a hot day, but I still felt chills run down my back. The entire building was so open and white, like a cute cottage. I was only standing a few feet away from the entrance, but I could already feel the calming floral essence. Just that lovely scent took me way back to Ayumi's entire existence. I couldn't wait anymore.

«Welcome!»

All of my memories came back to life when I heard her voice much clearer than through that mirror in «The Seperation». With her pale hands resting on the counter, the flower girl cheerfully greeted me with a honey sweet smile. She was the exact same. Her hair was tied in pigtails and her smile was just as bright as I remembered. It's her … It really is her! Alright, what should I say …? Fuck, I didn't even consider that!

«S-Shinozaki-san!» I blurted out. I mentally slapped myself. _Why_ the hell did I start with her name that I'm supposed to not know?! Her lips straightened out into a surprised shape along with her eyes and cheeks. «U-Uh …» She was obviously at a loss for words at the moment. Shit. There's no going back now.

«Pardon me, but … Do I know you? How did you know my name?» she asked, her face calming down the more she closely looked at me. For all I know, she could've thought that I was a freak or a burglar. Thank God she's calming down. There's something a little off, though … Just her standing there and being alive. How her voice sounded and how her skin and eyes looked … It was different. They weren't as glowy and fresh. Didn't Sachiko say that she would rewind time exactly like how it was before. Why am I seeing some differences in her …?

«I … Your name tag!» I said and pointed at her chest without thinking. It took me a second to realize that she luckily had a name tag on her clothing. It only said her surname too. «Hm?» She looked at where I was pointing. «From all the way over there?» she asked. «… Yes,» I said, hilariously strictly. Along with my answer, I walked a little closer towards her. Oh my god, what the hell am I doing … She's definitely thinking about how creepy I am!

«Right … Well …» Ayumi cleared her throat and built up another smile. «Is there anything particular you wanted?» Shit, shit, shit! Think of something quick. What do I need, what do I need …

«A … A cactus.»

It's like the entire shop got quiet after what I said. Really dude? A fucking cactus?! «Oh … A cactus, you say?» She clasped her hands together excited. She would've gotten excited even if I asked for something as disgusting as manure anyways.

She walked right past me and went to one of the shelves that were suprisingly close to me. Ooh … Right, she always smelled so sweet. It's that perfume of hers that smelled like pure sugar. «Cactuses in pots are okay, right?» she asked while messing around the green and white cactuses. «Ah, yeah … Sure,» I replied half-heartedly. I was way too focused on the side of her face. The way her nose and thin brows were shaped in particular.

She eventually held up a flower pot with a small and green cactus just barely poking out. It would easily fit into my palm. «What about this one? It's cute and decorative. Or maybe you're not into that kind of stuff?» she asked. I shook my head before she finished. «No. It's … It's nice,» I replied. She sighed in relief: «That's good. So, will you buy it?» she asked. I put my hands in my pockets and nodded, feeling a heat build up in my gut when she gently massaged her neck and sighed. «Alright! One moment,» she said, going back to the counter with me following her.

…

Whew … Good thing my card was in my pants pocket the entire time. I guess being born in a family like mine does have it's perks every once in a while. I sighed again, turning around in my bed. It's just as comfortable as I remembered. I smiled for myself while looking at the baby cactus I laid on the window frame in my room. Every time I did, I kept remembering Ayumi. I noticed it the moment I saw her today. I was once again falling for her. I chewed on my upper lip and closed my eyes. Only 3 weeks and 6 days left … It sounds like a long time, but it's definitely not enough.

Alright, so I didn't really make the best first impression. She'll also probably forget about me the moment she gets home. But … At least I got a cactus out of it.

 **A/N: And this was chapter 2! Yoshiki really doesn't know how to control his feelings, does he? Feel free to leave your thoughts and wait for the next chapters! UNTIL THEN ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is here! I did this chapter extra long for you guys ;) PLZ ENJOY ;3**

«Wel …! …come …»

Ayumi's face went from happy to surprised. So she did recognize me? I don't know whether I should be happy or sad. I cleared my throat and politely greeted her that early Saturday morning: «Hello!» She gave me an indifferent eyebrow lift. «Hello,» she greeted back, smiling. Oh, I just feel like I could happily die by just seeing that amazing smile.

After getting through the struggle of concentrating again, I picked up the list from my pocket. «So … Yeah, I was wondering if you could help me,» I muttered, scanning my eyes down the list. «O-Oh, of course. How can I?» she asked, leaning towards me from the counter. I felt my shoulders sink when I finally relaxed and answered:

«I need about 5 flower pots and maybe one more. Only that one needs to be a rectangle, since I want to have a dwarf-bush or whatever to grow there. In the small ones I'd like any sort of pretty and nice-smelling flowers. They need to grow well, so some special soils and nutritions are needed … Yeah, that's it.»

Even though I was finished, she kept nodding slowly and evenly as if I was still talking. Eventually she let out a laugh and continued: «Right. I don't think you'll be able to carry all of that home, mr … Uh …» I got completely overjoyed that I got an oppurtunity to introduce myself. So much that I got a little too excited as I spoke.

«Yoshiki! Kishinuma … Yoshiki. My first name is Yoshiki.» Ayumi even jumped when I shouted, completely terrified. «Kishinuma-kun?» she assumed, her eyes still widened. «Yeah… Yeah,» I shamefully explained. She sighed through her nose, so it did sound like a laugh. «I'm Ayumi Shinozaki, though … I guess you already knew that, huh?» she asked. I nervously laughed, hoping that she didn't actually want an answer to that question.

«Ah, well … What will it be in total?» I asked, picking up my card, already prepared to pay. Her eyes rolled to her head as she counted it all in her head. «1 bag of soil, 6 pots, nutrition and 6 seeds … That'll be around 2000 yen,» she eventually replied. I stuck the card in the card terminal and continued with the payment while moving on to phase 3 in my plan.

«This is probably to much to ask for. However … I don't really know how to make all of this into a small backyard garden I want. Also like you said, it's imposibble for me to get all of this to my apartment … I was wondering if you … I mean, I could pay you extra, so …»

It seemed like she understood what I was going to ask. She was lightly stunned. No. _Really_ stunned. «W-What? I don't want to be rude, but … Are you really sure?» she asked, her lips quivering. I saw it again. Her eyes … they're a lot duller than usual. And by that, I mean when I was really alive. Where's that little glint in her eye?

«W-Well only if you have a car. And of course only if you don't have anything special to do …» I mumbled. Oh my fucking god, why do I have to be so awkward when I talk? Even when I live! Ayumi inhaled through her nose and straightened her back. «Alright … But please, don't pay any extra. That'll only make me feel guilty,» she said, scratching her head. Ahhhh … She's so cute … And so kind-hearted. Fuck … I keep finding small things about her that I absolutely love.

«T-Thank you so much! Man, you've been such a good help Shinozaki,» I awkwardly said. It was enough for her, though. «Please … It's nothing,» she said with such mild humbleness and red cheeks. She looked down at my feet, not daring to meet my eyes. As long as she doesn't depise me, she could be as shy as she wanted.

«So … could you come to my place at like 7 pm? I'll text you my adresse … If I may get your number that is,» I asked as gently as I could. «Ah …!» Her face lit up when she realized it herself and picked up her old fashioned sky blue cell phone and flicked it open.

«My number is …»

…

 ***DING DONG!***

Okay … They didn't turn out that bad. Thank God. I blew a kiss to Heaven where God clearly blessed me from after taking out the chocolate chip cookies from the oven, all hot and ready to eat. It couldn't have been in a better time. Just when she arrived too! I hastily threw off my apron and straightened out my shirt with my hands. Crap … Now I'm getting all nervous. I lightly slapped my cheeks before marching towards the door, building up my confidence step by step. I put my hand on the door handle and sighed heavily.

Alright … Don't mess this up.

When I opened the door, I surely didn't expect Ayumi to look so … «city ready». Her head just barely peeked out behind the giant box she was holding, but I could see most parts of her face. Her hair was tied in a low bun and she was now wearing a short-sleeved blue sun dress with daisy prints all over it. Was it just me and did she also have on more mascara than this morning …?

Her lips broke into a friendly smile when she fully aknowledged me, making my heart skip a whole beat. «Hi again, Kishinuma-kun!» she greeted. I totally wanted to throw my fist up in victory when she remembered my name. I didn't. Only mentally.

«Hi Shinozaki,» I said smiling back at her. Man … I really want to call her by her first name. I've gotten so used to calling her «Ayumi» in my mind that it might slip out unconciously. «Please, come on in,» I said, fully opening the door for her. I can't remember the last time I asked a girl over, even when I lived with my parents. I'm even more nervous now that it's Ayumi too; a girl that is seriously and unconditionally like.

«Mm … Smells nice in here,» she softly said and lightly giggled when she entered the living room. Well, it kinda looks like the kitchen and living room is in the same room so she would easily notice where the smell came from. «Uhm … Yeah, I made some cookies. Kinda like a sign of gratitude,» I sheepishly said. Without warning, she dropped the box on the floor, making me jump after I said that.

«You did that for me?» she asked surprised, her eyes widening at me. I looked down at her feet and smiled embarrassed. I couldn't really believe it myself either. That I would do that for someone. Not only do I really dislike cooking, but I hate having to do stuff for someone else. But I obviously wanted to do this for Ayumi …

«Wow … Well, I should help you out with your backyard first, huh?» she suggested. I smirked and nodded. «Yes please. Right over here,» I said, showing her the way to my the small yeard on the balcony.

I was prepared for a lot of chatter about flowers and stuff, but I didn't expect to be that entertained while she talked and showed me. Kinda like to make sure that I didn't ask her twice about anything. Before I knew it, my entire balcony was decorated with gardenias, olive flowers, roses, orchides and daffodils. The daffodils definitely brought back some nice memories that Ayumi didn't know about, but should know about.

They were all yellow. Obviously.

…

«… Sorry, you'll have to repeat that.»

I couldn't get over the shock that easily. Ayumi laughed and covered her mouth to keep the cookie crumbles from coming out. Since we finished the garden really early, I offered her to stay a little longer so that we could just chat for a bit. She gladly accepted, to my appreciation.

After swallowing the bits, she repeated: «I'm 24.» Oh my god, my images of you have been destroyed! «My god … So you're a year older than me?!» I blurted out. I didn't know if I actually wanted to cry right there and then. She looks like a child! How is she 24?

«And you're already leading such a successful business,» I said, praising her. She bashfully smiled. «Thank you … But really, I'm not very successful. I just enjoy taking care of flowers. That's what I really wanted to do with my life. My entire life,» she explained. «Oh, really?» I said. Normally, people would have doubts about what they wanted to work with. She seemed so determined.

«Where did that sort of hobby come from?» I asked.

We weren't very noisy while we talked. But the silence that followed after I asked that question was so noticably more quiet than just a few seconds earlier. She didn't answer. She sat completely still and stared straight ahead on the plain wall in the kitchen. The uneasiness crawled underneath my skin and more powerfully when I suddenly saw her trembling.

«Shino—

«Aaaaah!»

She violently pushed me away the moment my hand touched her and let out a shriek that sent a violent strike through my body. Ayumi tumbled several steps behind and grabbed two fistfulls of hair while tears quickly streamed down her face. It literally looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her skull. I had never seen something as psychologically terrifying as her apparent seizure.

«No …! NO!» she yelled out time after time between sobs that were way too loud to slip out of her slim throat. I can't let this continue. Not to Ayumi!

I rushed to her and tightly crushed her hands with my own, removing them from her head. «Stop it! Shinozaki! Don't freak out!» I yelled out, lightly shaking her. I wanted her to snap out of it, but more than anything I wanted to do it without hurting her.

«SHINOZAKI!»

She finally stopped sobbing and looked up at me with quivering pupils, shedding the last stream of tears. «Look at me … It's okay,» I whispered, tucking a strand of the loose hair behind her pointy ears. Ayumi gulped and took a deep breath, gradually gaining her sense of reality.

«Kishinuma-kun, I'm so so sorry … After they found Hinoe I've just … I've completely lost it …!» she hissed out, hiding her face with her hands. Hinoe …? «Who …?» I asked. I was way more catious now. Ayumi pushed up her bangs and carefully explained after collecting herself:

«My sister Hinoe, she … The two of us have been left alone ever since our parents died in a plane crash. She got depressed, but she still did her best to help me fulfill my dream. However … her depression kept getting worse and worse. I visited her almost every day, trying to light up her life. I kept avoiding the fact that … it was already too late. Her therapist told me in advance already a month ago that Hinoe was definitely suicidal just to prepare myself. Thank God he did … If not, I wouldn't have been able to work again just yesterday.»

I was throughly impressed by how calm she was when she told me. «When … When did they …» «Two days ago … She had taken some pills. A lot of them …» she replied. «Wow, I'm … I'm sorry, Shinozaki,» was really all I could say. She shook her head and smiled. «It's okay … It felt good to let it out for a minute,» she said. I felt like a moment of silence was well deserved for the two of us. For a while anyways.

«Kishinuma-kun … They're burying her next week. I don't really have anyone else to ask and I know that we've just known each other for a couple of days … Could you come with me?» she asked. Even if she didn't show met hose begging eyes, I would've answered the same:

«Absolutely.»

«But first …

… I'll walk you home.»

 **A/N: Aw :) I'm glad that I got to the romantic points so quickly in this story! I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! Please, go ahead and leave a review! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 is up! I have tons of exams coming up this week, so I've been super stressed out. If there are any typos here and there or weird grammar mistakes, please don't point them out. It's all the stress and schedules, and I really just want to publish the chapters as soon as I can so that I can study. HOWEVER, I feel like they came out decent! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

 **A week later …**

«Dear Hinoe. Thank you so much for always being so patient with me after mom and dad died. Even during those times I took your kindness and love for granted. I know that … I could've been there for you more than I could. I'll always love you, knowing that you won't leave my side. You may not be here in person, but … I hope you're happy, wherever you are.»

With tightly closed eyes, Ayumi pressed her fingers to her lips and blew a kiss to the coffin where her sister was resting. I watched Ayumi, trying to send her some happy thoughts while she said her final words to Hinoe in her black dress and braided hair. We weren't many people. Only Hinoe's nurses, therapist and friends. Oh, and a priest too. It was very calm, apart from the inside of my mind.

Ever since I went home last night, I couldn't help but wonder what was up with her sister. I could guarantee that Hinoe wasn't dead. First of all, I definitely remembered her talking about visiting her sister during the time I was actually alive. There wasn't even any trace of grief in her eyes back then. How the hell did she suddenly die? And the same day Sachiko rewinded time too …

Ayumi took a deep breath and walked towards me, almost running. I was the only one here who she truly knew, so I was her one and only rescue. I moved my mouth closer to her ear and whispered: «You did good, Shinozaki.» I did feel a little brave that moment, so I gently rubbed between and around her shoulders. Man, what have I been so nervous about all this time? If I kept going safe, any progress would've never been made. «Thanks …» she whispered back, tears breaking her voice by the end of the word. I felt bad about the joy I felt when she wrapped herself in my arm and silently sobbed into the side of my chest. She's relying on my because of how sad she is … I shouldn't be this happy.

«Hinoe Shinozaki. May you rest in peace …» the priest said, allowing his assistants to dig the chest down in the soil in the graveyard. Ayumi sighed into my chest, letting her hot breath tickle my chest. I couldn't just take her home like that. I should cheer her up somehow. Though that's probably the hardest thing to do when she just watched her sister being dug underground. If I could just do a little something … If I could see her smile again.

…

«Well … That was the worst thing in the world,» Ayumi muttered and laughed half-heartedly. I was still holding her with one arm as we walked to her car and she didn't object at all. I must say, she got comfortable with me very quickly.

«On the brighter side … It would've been worse if you didn't come with me. Thank you, Kishinuma-kun,» she gratefully stated and looked at me with warm eyes. I smiled at her and nodded. As long as Ayumi was happy, the harshest pain was worth it. Wait, what …? Heh, I really like her that much … How am I supposed to leave her again now?

I slid my hand away from her back when we stopped right by her car. None of us said anything. Was Ayumi hesitating too? I looked at her from the side while she emptily stared at the car door. Come one, Yoshiki …! Grow some balls already!

«Hey … Wanna go to a café or someting?» I said, in a very low voice. «Hm?» Ayumi turned her face to me. «Did you say something?» Grow two! Grow two pairs, Yoshiki!

«I said …! Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?»

She looked like she was about to laugh, whole-heartedly this time. She held it in for sincerity's sake, but kept her soft smile.

«Yes please.»

…

«Yeah, y'know … Maybe I should find a job,» I said, already knowing that I wouldn't. Why should I get a job, when I was just going to live for 3 weeks? Ayumi still hadn't coughed up the remains of her café au lait from when she choked on it. Damn, why did I even mention my background in the first place …

«Kishinuma-kun … Even if you're as rich as you're saying, you still need to get a job!» she scolded me. I sighed shamefully and drank a sip of my café lungo. It coated my tongue with its strong bitterness. Ayumi cocked her head to the side with a pessimistic gaze, understanding just how weak my motivation was. So even she can make a face like that? Huh … I mean, I wouldn't know.

«So it really was Hinoe that made you open up the flower shop?» I assumed. Yes, I wanted to be gentle. The thing about me, is that I never really look nor do I sound gentle when I want to. I begged that Ayumi knew me well enough to get that. Ah … she doesn't look sad.

«Yes … She taught me everything there was to know about gardening, even before I really learned how to talk. She even said that my first word was «bush». While most kids learn «mama» or «papa» first, mine was «bush». It's funny, isn't it?» she asked, circling her finger around her coffee cup. «Bush», huh? That is kinda funny.

«For a gardener, it's probably hard to pick one, but … Do you have a favourite flower?» I asked. «Ah …» She leaned her head into her hand and looked up at the ceiling. «A favourite flower …? Well … I really like daffodils,» she said. A lovely shade of red appeared on her cheeks when she said that. I'm pretty sure I was blushing too. Not only because I thought she looked so pretty with those flushed cheeks.

Daffodils …

I seriously wanted to shed a couple of tears when those incredibly sweet memories came back to mind. The first time I met her … I can never forget how I instantly developed a crush on her. I turned completely mad! I smiled like a complete idiot and acted so recklessly. Well, I'm still like that. All because of Ayumi.

«Is … something wrong, Kishinuma-kun?» she asked, noticing how quiet I became. I blinked, getting swallowed up in her deep gaze. «No … I just thought back on some cute memories,» I explained. She fluttered her eyelashes. «Oh … me too. I thought about when Hinoe first told me about daffodils,» she said, folding her hands together.

«It's weird how close we were … I used to talk to her about everything, but now …» Ayumi pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and blushed when she looked at me again. «It feels really good to have someone else to talk to now.»

Someone else to talk to … Oh, me? Gosh, stop smiling like such a dork! Shit, my cheeks are heating up now. «I will be there for you … From now on,» I assured Ayumi, gulping nervously. I was so worried about how naturally I really acted. Love really does make me this mad.

«Thank you so much … Really, thank you.» Ayumi thanked me over and over again, with such hope and need in her voice. I felt really lucky to have her this close to me. Let alone Sachiko giving me a second chance in the first place. How lucky would I be if I …

… married her?

I completely stiffened in my seat. Marriage? It's out of the question. Not because I don't want it. On the contrary, it's currently a huge desire to live with her forever. But … I can't marry her. Maybe if I had like a year or so to make her return my feelings … Then maybe. Just maybe. However, having Ayumi as my wife … That would be the greatest happening of my life.

«Ah ... I've finished my cup. Shall I drive you home, Kishinuma-kun?» Ayumi asked, harshly kicking me out of my fantasies. «R-Right … That would be great. Thank you,» I said, forcing out a nervous smile. She laughed at my stupidity, got up from her seat and walked ahead of me. I stayed behind on purpose, just to take advantage of the sight of her from behind. Just how her hair swayed behind her and how pure her hands looked. Everything about her made my desires so much stronger.

Only three weeks. I need to be more aggresive.

 **A/N: And this was chapter 4! Things will really start to bloom as of the next chapters! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 is up! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

«Hi!»

«Hehe, hi to you too Kishinuma-kun!»

«How are you today?»

«Oh, I'm good! Hopefully, we'll soon start selling camellia seeds.»

«Oh … I hope you will soon, then.»

«I hope so too. Camellia flowers are so beautiful …»

…

«Hi Kishinuma-kun!»

«Woah, you actually greeted me first.»

«Hahaha … I was waiting for you, to be honest.»

«I sense the bitterness.»

«Whatever!»

«Alright, let's take it down a notch … So you really were waiting?»

«Yeah, of course! You've been coming here every day since last week, haven't you?»

« … I'm not bothering you, am I?»

«Not at all … I mean, I end up being happy the entire day every time you visit me.»

«Huh … If that's so!»

«Mhm … Please visit me every day from now on!»

« … Gladly.»

…

«Hiya Shinozaki!»

Oh shit … All of the few customers turned their scared faces to the crazy guy who suddenly yelled: Me. «U-Uh … Excuse me …» I awkwardly mumbled after throughly looking at the entire shop. Ayumi wasn't anywhere to be found. She wasn't behind the counter in her cute summer dresses or skirts. Instead, there was … an old woman. Not for me, thanks.

With loud steps, I quickly walked towards the middle-aged woman behind the counter. Her eyes turned wider and wider the closer I got to her. By the time I actually reached her, she looked completely shook.

«C-Can I help you?» she asked, pushing up her glasses with trembling fingers. «Yeah … Is Shinozaki here today?» I asked as gently as I could. If I scare that poor lady even more, she might just get a stroke.

«Ah … Ayumi-chan?»

She nodded understandingly with her chin in her hand. «She called and said that she didn't feel very well. It's funny, she's never sick,» she said worried. I would've known even if she didn't tell me. Physically, Ayumi doesn't seem like the type of person that gets sick very often. And even if she _is_ sick … That won't stop me from visiting her. Let's see … Do I remember her address?

«Alright … Thank you so much.» I thanked the lady and even bowed my head for her. That was that, I thought. Just when I turned around, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder that stopped me.

Fuck!

«Young man … Are you Ayumi-chan's boyfriend?» the woman asked. «N-No …» was my immediate answer. It's like my mind knew what to answer beforehand, whenever someone said «boyfriend», «girlfriend», «like», «love» or «turned on». She raised both of her eyebrows at me, making wrinkles appear on her forehead. She did her best to hide a laugh and said: « … Ayumi-chan loves Kaiser's crown flowers. We have quite cheap bouquets with Kaiser's crowns here too. Of course, the type that we have are not in the original size. They're about as long as roses.»

«… You know what, ma'am? I'll take it.»

…

 ***KNOCK KNOCK!***

Please open. Please open. I would repeat that in my head until Ayumi opened the door. That was my plan, at least. But the moment the image of a hopefully happy Ayumi made its way into my head, I was only able to think of her. I hope she'll like the flowers. Please … Please tell me that the old hag wasn't just fucking with me! But … what if she wasn't? I wonder how she'll react then … Will she hug me? Dunno, but she'll definitely thank me. I mean, she is very polite and sweet. Man … What if she kisses me?

She's been acting a little extra shy lately after all. Could it be that she's starting to look at me differently? Does she like me? Is she madly in love with me? Does she secretly want to kiss me whenever she sees me? Oh my god …

Oh … Ayumi!

«Kishinuma-kun …?»

Her voice went like a shock down my spine. The door was already opened and Ayumi's face just barely stuck out. She looked completely worn out. She was paler than usual and her eyes were very dull. Huh … She really was sick.

«Hi! Um … You didn't come to work, so … I brought you a gift! I, uh … I hope you like it,» I said, literally shoving the bouquet right in front of her face. I've thought this a thousand times, but my feelings for that girl make me act completely nuts.

Ayumi's eyes shot open when her fingers touched the firey petals. «Are those … Kaiser's crowns?» she asked in a weak voice. She really couldn't believe it. I nodded. «I never really thought about it, but … They are really pretty. They look so exotic,» I mumbled, trying to break the ice that developed in the air.

«So—

I loved the chills I got when little Ayumi threw herself into my arms. Her thin and curled fingers lightly stroked my neck and it took me a minute to realize that she literally did what a fantasized about just a minute ago. «Kishinuma-kun … I can't believe there are people as kind as you ...!» she said, snuggling her face even closer to my neck. Hesitantely, I moved my hands up her back and ran my fingers through her dark hair.

She's very cold … Is she really okay? I get so worried if she's just a little under the weather? I really am going insane. No … that's not entirely why. The small crush has developed in such an extreme manor that my body and mind can't take it. That's okay, though. It's fun to feel this way about someone.

«I can't compare to you, Shinozaki …»

…

«Pfft … It's like those russian dolls.»

I couldn't hold in my chuckles when I looked through the photo album with Ayumi in different ages. There was kindergarten, grade school, middle school, high school, college … She looked exactly the same. Same face shape, same nose, same eyes, same height …

«Come on … That's so mean,» she muttered, poking out her bottom lip at me. I pat her head, giving her a toothy grin. Yeah … I know that she's sick and all, but she's even more lifeless now than before.

When I flipped the pages a little more, I noticed a picture where younger Ayumi was being held by another girl who looked a lot like her. She was a few years older, maybe. Both of them looked completely overjoyed.

«Is that your sister?» I asked, pointing at the same picture. «Oh …» Ayumi remained quiet for a second before speaking again. «Yeah … That's the two of us many years back,» she replied. I combed my fingers through her hair and said: «No offense, but I thought it was your mom at first.» She breathed out a laugh and said: «Well, she was sort of a mother to me. She read books out loud for me and sang lullabies whenever I had a tantrum or if I was crying … If she didn't have any lullabies left, she just sang a very soft ballad.»

There was something weird about the atmosphere after she said that. It wasn't anything like anger, sadness or angst. There was something … much more.

I felt Ayumi squirm around in my arms. «I need to go to the bathroom,» she said playfully slapping my arms. I didn't taket hat much to make me let go of her. «Take your time, ma'am,» I said, grinning just before she went in. Once again, there was something about her … smile. It was sad, but happy at the same time. Kinda like a love ballad. I could tell that she wanted to say something. I couldn't help but wonder what it was. Well … I knew it was something about _us_. Ugh … Thinking just made me tired.

…

Okay, when I said «take your time», I didn't mean take half an hour of our tiny quality time. What's taking her so long? «Hey, Shinozaki? You're taking a long time in there!» I yelled after her. The only answer I got, was some sort of thud from the bathroom. All I know is that it was an object that fell and not a person. Thankfully. She should've answered me though … Seriously. I got up from the couch and walked to the door, knocking on it.

«Shinozaki? What's going on in there?»

Another thud. This one was a bit louder. Sharper. I knocked again. «Shinozaki! Seriously, answer me!» I yelled. My palms started to get a bit sweaty. You need to open the door, Yoshiki! Come on!

«Kgh … Hiiiii …!»

The weird noises I heard only meant one thing; There was something wrong. I finally have a reason to open the door. I put my hand on the handle and threw the door open.

«Huff … Huff … Huff …!»

Ayumi was leaning her back against the sink, her eyes tightly shut and her fingers tightly gripping the edge of the sink. She was completely out of breath and gasped for air, sounding like she was crying.

«Shinozaki!» I yelled, gripping her shoulders in panic. Just when she got something else to hold on to, she let go of the sink and fell down on the floor with me. «Ki … Kishi … Hiii!» She didn't even have enough breath to say my name. «Get a hold of yourself …!» I whispered, not knowing what to do. I mean, what do you do when someone is losing their breath? Give them air? Any thought would've sounded conventional, so I just did what came to mind first.

I took a hold of Ayumi's face, inhaled tons of air and put my lips on hers.

«Nm …»

Ayumi lightly groaned when I breathed into her mouth, trying to give her some air. All I really thought about was to cure her, so I couldn't really think of it as … my first kiss with the first girl I truly fell for. And thank heavens, Ayumi's breathing started to regulate.

«Try to breathe on your own. Little by little,» I gently whispered while rubbing her back. Her face gradually relaxed as well as her tightened muscles. Ayumi's sister … Help me. I need to cheer her even more up!

«… _I like the snake on your tattoo …_ »

Without fully aknowledging the thought, I automatically started singing the most lullaby-ish song I knew: «Yayo».

It was very out of tune and not all of the lyrics were correct. All in all, it was a horrendous cover. But … She was smiling. Laughing, actually.

«Heh … Kishinuma-kun … Ahahahaha!» Ayumi covered her mouth with her hand while giggling at my lovely singing voice. I felt like crying again. I had cheered her up, I thought. Until she started crying herself.

« _Let me put on a show …_ »

While I sang the last line, I stretched out my hand and stroked her tears with my hand. «S-Sorry …! You're just …» she whimpered out. «Don't cry, Ayumi …» I comforted her. «I just can't have a good way without seeing you smile.» Ayumi sobbed with a smile and wrapped her arms around my neck, embracing me with shaky arms. I caressed her hair and secretly pressed my lips on it.

…

«I'm going to call the hospital. You can't just stay here for the rest of the evening,» I said, slowly getting up from the bathroom floor. She waited a couple of seconds before she nodded at me. I was going to borrow her phone in the living room when I suddenly felt something touch my foot. I looked down and noticed a small and white plastic container. I leaned down and picked it up, only to have my view on Ayumi slightly changed. Just slightly.

 **ANTI-DEPRESSION PILLS**

The box was completely empty.

…

«Why … Why didn't you tell me?!»

Ayumi sighed and rubbed her forehead with her hand as she crossed her legs. The male nurse looked at the two of us, noticing that he had said something that I didn't know about at all. Seriously though, I should've known. Losing a family member does in worst cases lead to depression! Plus, Ayumi and her sister were close! Dammit … I crossed my arms, mad at both Ayumi and myself. I should handle this way more professionaly. Of course Ayumi would hesitate to tell me. She told me quite clearly at the café that one of her biggest fears are being left alone. Did she think that I would avoid her after that?

«Shinozaki-san … You are aware what overdoses of those pills do to your body, right?» the doctor asked, worriedly. Ayumi sighed again. «Yes …» she said with a nod. I saw that her hands started to slightly shiver, so I boldly took a hold of it and lightly squeezed. She was ice cold.

«I'm not sure if I should give you a refill … But what do you think?» he asked, leaning forward to closely listen to her opinions. At the very least, it looks like her doctor cares about her. It's like my physical support gace her a boost of confidence, as she looked up at him. «No,» she said. «I'm going to quit.»

Yeah, that's the same face I'd be making, doc! «Quit?» he repeated. Ayumi nodded and looked at me. «… I've recieved an even more affective medication now,» she said, smiling at me. My entire body was lit on fire. I must say, Ayumi was good with words. Really good …

…

«Are you sure? Shouldn't you go and get something to eat?» I asked. Ayumi played with her skirt and shook her head. «I really just want to go home and sleep,» she answered, giving me a peek of her blood shot eyes. Hm … With her being this tired, is it worth asking her now? Maybe the chance of her declining will expand if I ask her now? Yeah … No, I won't ask her.

«Shinozaki? … Do you have any plans for next week?»

… Oh my god. Sometimes I just can't believe how air headed I am. I did get hit by a truck after all. Welp … There's no going back now.

«Next week?» she repeated. «… Don't think so.»

«… Ah, really? Well, that's … Y'know, if you're feeling better … Maybe you'd like too …»

Ayumi covered my lips with her two fingers and smiled playfully at me.

«I'd love to.»

 **A/N: Oh. So it seems that Ayumi wasn't PHYSICALLY sick. Hope you enjoyed this dramatic chapter! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6 is up! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

 **July 10th**

What was in wait?

I fiddled my fingers around the hem of my black shirt as I waited in front of Ayumi's car right by her house. What could happen, exactly? Hug? Slap? Kiss? … Sex? Really, I don't demand anything. I just want us to have a good time. That's all. But who knows? Maybe I'll suddenly turn greedy and ruin all of my chances? I was about to clutch my head in agony right when I remembered that my hair was completely stiff because of the hair gel. Shit, I can't mess this up. Especially not when Ayumi's on her way.

Oh … Ayumi …!

I moaned out her name in my mind. You probably think I'm kidding, but no. I seriously did, and in the exact same kind of way you think. That's how insane I became. Ah, who am I kidding … I still am. Geez, enough about that! I really wonder what Ayumi will look like? Maybe she's decided to dress a little … erotic? Nah, she'll probably stick to more of her personal cute style. Or maybe … she'll come out in a red carpet gown? Ooooh … I chuckled at the thought of her in a long red silk dress. It's just not … Ayumi. Wait, wait, wait … If I like her as much as I truly do, then I should love whatever she loves. Uh-huh … I'll just do that.

Without warning, a young woman at the size of a middle-schooler made her way down the stairs down towards the car. Do I really need to say who it was? I didn't recognize her at all, until her eyes met mine directly. I felt a tingle in my fingers and toes, making them curl in excitement when she looked at me with those lusturous eyes with her thick, darkened eyelashes. Ever since that time I went with her to the doctor, she's been smiling a lot more. She's genuinely become happier. More excited. All because of her opening up to me about her depression. I was really moved by the trust she showed me … and also by how she presented herself in front of me.

The dress she was wearing accentuated the roundness of her bosom with medium-sized straps and the whole dress was in a very soft shade of yellow. Like a «creamy» shade. The skirt was flowy and just reached her rounded knees. Her hair was not tied up in anything and was completely set free in the light summer breeze. She looked amazing. Just amazing and more.

«What do you think?» she asked, spinning around with her arms raised in the air. I smirked and pushed a few hairs behind her ear. «It's nice,» I simply said, not wanting to make a big deal out of her look. That would've been to cheesy. To call her «beautiful» and all that, even though she really was, would've been so cheesy and awkward. To much of my appreciation, «nice» seemed more than enough to her.

«You look good too. It's quite a sight to see you this polished,» she said, unlocking the door to her car. Ah, good. She didn't make a big deal out of it either. Still though, the fact that she found me attractive … I gulped and followed her inside. If I show certain weaknesses now, she'll definitely tease me because of it.

«So … where do you plan to take me?» Ayumi asked, looking at me while I adjusted myself in the driver seat. I placed my hands on the steering weel and gave her an exaggerated sexy gaze, making her laugh. «Oh nowhere … Just the shittiest fast food place in Tokyo,» I answered, starting the engine. She sensed my sarcasm and smirked back at me. «Swell. And I'm supposed to eat burgers and fries in this dress?» she muttered. «Mmmm-hm,» I hummed out, swinging my head side to side. «Oh, you _are_ serious?» she asked, her face stiffening. Hold in your laugh … Hold in your laugh, man! I can't spoil this, this is one of my few chances to woo her.

I just hope that she'll enjoy herself … and me.

…

«U-Uh … I'm not really sure if McDonald's can even compare to this.»

Ayumi warmly smiled at the tenderly lit resturant with deep red walls and brown wooden floor. The interior was really modern with the softened edges in the black furniture and made me feel just a little more … infatuated. Looking at Ayumi, she probably felt that too.

«So … You believe me now? I surely must be even a little minted with money if I can afford a dinner for two in here,» I said. She shrugged and gave me an indifferent look. «Yeah, yeah … I never asked for luxury. As long as I'm with you, I …» She stopped talking and turned her face in the other direction. Why are her … ears red? Darn it, why is she so damn cute?! I felt like fainting and face plant in the table while we held our menus.

«Y'know Kishinuma-kun …» Ayumi said while she read the menu, not focusing her eyes on me. «Yeah?» I replied. I tried to initiate an eye contact, but her gaze on the menu didn't budge. «Lately, the days have been way easier to handle, now that I've told you everything,» she said. My grip on the menu slackened a tiny bit. « … Is that so?» I asked. Well, she did seem a lot happier kinda suddenly, so I did sort of know that I had something to do with it. But it's nice to be told that, face to face.

«You've done a lot for me, Yoshiki. I never asked for it, but you kinda always knew what I needed, didn't you?» she asked. I sighed and thought through the things I did. Huh … I never really thought through my choices at all, did I? «No, I … I just did what I wanted,» I explained. That caught her attention, and she finally looked me in the eye with the menu covering her nose and mouth. I didn't feel too good about leaving such a scratching-the-surface explanation, so I continued with embarassing details.

«And what I wanted was to … make sure that you never cried again.»

How she kept looking into my eyes with such a sweet pain was enough to make me think that I said the right thing. She looked at me with melancholic and touched eyes, her lips shivering while she smiled at me. She curled her fist into her chest and said: «Geez … You keep making me feel just like that time.» I cocked my head to the side. «… What time?» I asked. Her smile turned into some sort of smirk when she leaned forward and whispered:

«When you kissed me.»

… Shit!

My face twisted in shock for a second before I saved myself by covering my mouth. I completely forgot that I kissed her that time! Well … It wasn't a real kiss. It was just lip contact. She needed air, so I gave her air … And a kiss.

«Come on, now … You seemed to take it completely fine though,» I commented. She sighed. «Well, yeah … I couldn't breathe, so I needed some sort of air,» she answered. I nodded, feeling the awkward silence tickling my uncomfortable zones. So she remembers how I «kissed» her … She didn't tell me whether she liked it or not. I'll probably never know if I keep being so softcore on her. What should I do after we've had dinner anyways? Take her out for a walk? Walk her home? Or … How about …

«Shinozaki?» She peeked up at me from her menu and let out a soft: «Hm?» I looked around me to make sure that no one was listening and leaned in closer to her. Her cheeks gradually reddened when she felt my breath hit her ears.

«After this … Would you like to come to my place?»

«Are you two ready to order?»

God fucking dammit. We both looked at the waitress, startled at her teleporting appearence. «Um … Shinozaki?» I asked, looking at her. Her eyes burst right open. «Ah, yes! Um … The mushroom ravioli, please …»

…

«My god, that was so delicious!» Ayumi blurted out after I closed the door on her car. I sighed, leaning back in the seat, exhausted from eating. I was exhausted from the mental pressure too. I really just wanted to take her home with me right away and do whatever she let me do, but … Gosh, if only we wanted the same thing. I mean, that's not _completely_ impossible. It's just that I can never be completely sure on what she's thinking. Ayumi's simple minded, but so complicated at the same time.

«Well then,» I mumbled. «Shall I take you home?»

The silence that followed was sort of like when a CD that played a lovely classical ballad turned into alternative metal. Like an Evanescence song. The mood was totally different. Unpredictable and … kinda exciting.

I felt Ayumi's hand glide over my own that rested on the steering wheel. For a moment, I kept looking at her thin fingers because I was scared to look at the expression she was wearing. Fight the fear … Whatever you see, it's still Ayumi.

She looked at me with glassy eyes and a feverish gaze. I had never seen an expression that could even remind me of that. She looked so …

… In love.

«Take me to your place.»

 ***PROTIP: IF YOU WANT TO REACH MORE EMOTIONS: Listen to Ruth Lorenzo's «Dancing in the rain». Instrumental or original, both are perfect for this moment***

«Shinozaki … I … I don't want to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable.»

I struggled not to suddenly pin her down on my bed. That was a little hard. Especially when she literally held my hand on my breast, making me unconciously grope her. Sex with her had crossed my mind every now and then. More than anything, I wanted a very emotional relationship with her. But if she wanted to do this out of her feelings for me, then … It would be an honor. Me on the other hand …

«Kishinuma-kun … Aren't you being uncomfortable right now yourself?» she asked, seeing right through the fasade I'd built. I didn't answer her. Yes. Yes, I was. I wasn't ready for sex, which is a weird thing to say when I've wanted to be with her for so long. Shinozaki closed her eyes and sighed.

«… Fine.»

She got up from the bed and straightened out her dress. I was going to call her name, but she interupted me.

«I'm going out for a bit.»

«Out? Shinozaki, it's rainy as h—

She didn't listen to be. «Dammit …» I hissed out, clicking my tongue in frustration. Of course she would feel humiliated … I can't just let her stay out in the rain, though.

…

Huge drops of rain poured down and slapped the ground with a very strong force. The dark sky was isolated in a long grey carpet of rain clouds when I walked out of my apartment to the parking lot. Right in the middle of all the parked cars, a soaked Ayumi stood straight up and down while looking at the sky. She met the rain with open eyes and loose hair. Even with make-up smeared all over her face and her dress soaked in rain water, she looked so gorgeous. Yeah … Somehow I felt comfortable saying that now.

Ayumi turned around to face me with her longing eyes, begging me to come a little closer. My shoes splashed against the wet ground as I walked with slow steps towards Ayumi. It wasn't that I was hesitating. I just wanted to see how much she really wanted me to come. Her feverish cheeks and soaked dress that revealed how her body was proportioned made me more and more eager, the closer I got.

No more waiting.

I dug my fingers into her wet hair and leaned in. Not to whisper in her ear. Not to talk to her more clearly.

I wanted to kiss her.

Her small, but plump and moist lips let mine completely surround hers. She was shy. She let me embrace her and pull her closer, yet she was a bit more on the submissive side … Until I started to nudge my tongue in between her lips.

That's when she completely threw herself over me.

She wrapped her legs around my hips, so that she became the one leaning downwards to reach the others lips. A few long breaks of breath became several short breaks and always ended with a continuation, the other more passionate than the previous. Never in my time before my death and during my time in «The Seperation» would I've thought that my first real kiss with Ayumi would be like this. Nothing else mattered. I only cared about one thing:

This was actually happening.

Heh … Kissing in the rain is a pretty sweet cliche, isn't it?

 **A/N: Yes it is, Yoshiki … Yes it is … BUT I wanted to make it more emotional than sexy …**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I wish I had as much money as the times I've typed «hoe» instead of «how»… Chapter 7 is up! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

 **July 17th**

«Kishinuma-kun!»

Nothing had ever felt as good as that. Knowing that the way she greeted me meant something much more than it had just last week. After everything … I'd finally reached my main goal. Made Ayumi aware of my feelings. And as a huge bonus …

… she even returned them.

It couldn't have happened at a better time. In the end, I recieved one more week as Ayumi's boyfriend. I'm supposed to … leave today. Sachiko didn't tell me how the schedule would be, so I literally have no idea how she'll get me. But I've also got something else to think about; Ayumi's reaction.

Lately, I've … sort of regretted getting this close to her. Especially now that she's clearly into me. How will she cope with me leaving, now that I've promised that I would stay and help her with her depression? Fuck … I've messed up big time. How can I be this happy then? Heh … Ayumi's some kind of fairy, isn't she? Y'know, one of those who spread joy?

I laughed at her with my arms wide open as I walked towards her. She stood behind the counter, but ran towards me when I invited her into my arms. It's become quite a cute habit to visit her at work every day. Not that her shop's very busy during the weekends. At all, actually.

Ah … She fits so snugly in my arms …

I put my chin on her head and rubbed her back. Thank god … she's warmer today. «So, how's your day been?» I asked, patting her head. Her eyes sparkled when she looked up at me and replied: «Good! It's been a very calm afternoon,» she said, removing my hand from her head and holding it along with my other one. She stood on her tip toes to get closer to me. As if she wanted to invade my mind. No, she wanted to make me say something.

«Could I … come by your place later tonight?»

…

«Pft … Hahahahahaha, Kishinuma-kun! S-Stop it!»

I dug my short nails in the sides of her belly and crawled as I pleased. Her laughter made me forget absolutely everything. Even my worry about this being my last day. She shifted around in her bed trying to escape from my grasp. She obviously felt tortured and trapped in it. Yet I'm being so mean to her. I love it.

«Alright, that's enough!» she yelled, grabbed my wrists and shoved them away. With sort of but sort of not angry eyes she stared me down, her thumbs stroking my hands. Just being in her bed was enough to make me really flustered and heated. And with her wearing pajama-shorts and a tank-top in an only candle-lit bedroom surely wasn't helping. Even her hair was let down. Was I ready now, though? I honestly wasn't sure how I felt. Sleep with her? Neutral. Back away? Neutral. I couldn't bring out any sort of reaction at that moment. Seriously, all I wanted to do was …

«Kishinuma-kun … Your face looks so gorgeous when there's fire around you.» Reflections of the candles on her drawer glowed in her eyes when she said that. Her soft hands held each side of my face. I moved my gaze to her bare collarbone. I wasn't used to people giving me compliments. How would anyone react? Thanking her would be a little weird. Complimenting her back is cheesiness topped with cheese. How about … physical contact? After all, I really wanted to kiss her. Man … How come I know that I want kisses, but don't know if I want sex for shit?

Ugh.

I gently held her arms and moved them right over my shoulders and around my neck to let our foreheads touch for a moment. I wanted to make her mentally prepared so that I wouldn't get any unexpected reactions. Just when I breathed out through my nose, Ayumi started giggling again. «Shinozaki?» She scratched her nose and laughed again. «Your breath tickled me,» she said, leaning her forehead to mine once again. She knew what was coming.

I tightly held the sides of her waist when I crushed my lips on hers.

I felt her laugh again, breathing into my mouth. Her lips curled too and I struggled not to do the same. I distracted myself by pushing her down on the bed, straddling her hips. My body was hotter than ever. That's when I knew it. I really wanted it. While I played with her neck with my mouth I suddenly heard a small reminder echo around in my head.

 _Haven't you forgotten something, Yoshiki?_

… Shit.

«Shinozaki.»

I immediately stopped, knowing that I couldn't proceed when I remembered something very important. I douted that Ayumi had thought of it beforehand. She opened her eyes, confused and disappointed that I stopped so suddenly. «What's wrong, Kishinuma-kun …?» she whispered, sitting up from her bed. Shit, how should I say it? God … «Um … Wouldn't it be better if we did it … safe?»

Her eyes widened. Looks like she didn't think of it either. Well, this went amazing! «Oh … Obviously, we should,» she commented, scratching her head. Of course we should, Ayumi!

«So … I should go and buy a pack,» I mumbled, getting up from the bed. I was so pissed at myself. Why didn't I buy them before!? I knew it would happen sometime, yet … Ugh. «What?» Ayumi stopped me. I turned around, facing her. «Who said you were the one going?» she asked. Oh my god … Do I have to deal with this now?

«Shinozaki … Please,» I said, sighing. She didn't back down. «What about me?» she asked. I looked up at the ceiling with crossed arms. I really couldn't bare the thought of Ayumi going. Embarassment was one thing, but what about reputation? She sells flowers for God's sake!

She got up and put her hands on my shoulders. It's just funny to see her act like the dominant one in the relationship. I couldn't take her seriously like that. «I'll do this one favour for you. Please … let me go instead of you,» she begged me. She asks me for the weirdest things, I tell you. I like it, though. All because it's her.

«… Fine. But run all the way back when you've bought them,» I warned her. I would prevent her innocence from crumbling at all costs. «Deal,» she said, She looked pleased and stood on her tip toes to give me a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. Like a soft whisper.

«I'll be back!»

…

I got to think about something right after Ayumi left to buy condoms. Normally in movies, when your lover goes out … don't you say «I love you»? I'm so in love with Ayumi, there's no doubt about that. But would it be weird to tell her «I love you»? I want to say it though … especially since it's my last day. It's strange.

I know I should be sad, but … I'm not.

It's not that hard to understand why. Literally, everything I wanted to do over in my previous life, I did now. I confessed my feelings and now I'm even in a relationship with her. I've changed my last regrets into my last doings. I'm so happy about that. Though I'll be seperated from Ayumi … That'll be hard. If Sachiko's coming to get me … I should at least tell her that I love her. But … God, I don't know how! I'll chicken out instantly! What if … I write it to her? So that she'll read it when I'm not around? Yeah, then my embarassment will be bearable at least.

Haaa … Okay.

I started going around in her house, trying to look for a pen and paper.

…

Come on now, didn't she promise me? Why hasn't she still gotten back? It had been at least an hour since Ayumi left. She didn't call me. No text messages. No nothing. And it was killing me. Not knowing what had happened or why she didn't answer my calls was slowly eating away every part of my patience and courage. I mean, what if her depression returned?! If I don't know where she is … shouldn't I just go and look for her?

Yeah … Of course I should go after her.

I quickly stepped inside my shoes and went out the door.

…

The flower shop. The cafe. Everywhere. I really just went on and ran to everywhere and nowhere looking for her. There's no way she's still in the convinience store … Right?

Ah, fuck it!

All I could hear in my head was Ayumi's name while I ran. My breath felt so heavy that I almost felt like vomiting on the way. Ah … I really can't lose her. I get it now, okay!? I can't live without her! I really can't! If she's gone and I'm not, I'll go insane! Insane, I tell you!

I want to … see her.

«K- … Kishinuma-kun?!»

Thank God … Oh, thank God …!

Across the zebra crossing. On the other side of the road, Ayumi stood with widened eyes. She looked completely stunned when she saw me, but her face quite quickly broke into a smile. «Geez … You idiot!» she yelled at me and laughed. Don't play with my feelings like that!

Overjoyed, I ran towards her, not even minding that I was crossing a motorroad just to reach her. I didn't even mind to check if there were any cars coming. I was turning into my reckless self. I was always reckless, actually. Only this time, it really came through.

I don't care anymore! I just want to spend my entire life with that girl!

«Kishinuma-kun! No, don't come!»

My entire life …

«WATCH OUT!»

 _«The night of July 17th,»_ _I replied, shivering when I thought back on what it felt like to be hit by a truck. I only felt the pain for like a second. Then everything got numb. Almost gone. That made it only scarier._

… _Do I have to die like that again?_

«NOOOOOO!»

 **A/N: Oh no … Now Yoshiki can't go back. So, what do you guys think of this story so far? If u want, go ahead and tell me! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8 is up! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

I wanted to cry.

I felt it. I wasn't in Tokyo anymore. I wasn't with Ayumi. I was home. Home, where every heartbroken, dead human ended up. It was where it all began.

«The Seperation».

I could feel it, though I hadn't felt that in an entire month. And I anything but missed it. Even with that, I still needed to open my eyes. So I did. It literally felt like the worst thing in the world. To know that everything I wanted to keep for as long as I could was now taken away from me.

A life with Ayumi.

«How's the month been, Yoshiki?» I didn't need to move my gaze too much to see Sachiko hovering her head over me. Heh … She was prepared, then. I didn't answer her. My body felt so heavy with the depression my mind soaked up. I felt like total shit. Remember how I said that I didn't feel sad earlier? Now I did. There were so many things that I regretted. I didn't say goodbye. I didn't tell Ayumi the truth no matter how crazy it was. I didn't give her the note. So many things … Did Sachiko really give me the second chance to make me return without regrets? It only became worse.

«Come on, you,» she grunted out and powerfully took a hold of my wrist. I don't know if it was anger or joy that made her lift me up so easily. No, I didn't want to know either. Sachiko was fucked up enough as it was. She sucked in her cheeks disapprovingely and smacked with her lips.

«Alright. He's back! You're free to go!»

Huh? She was turned her head to the side when she yelled, so it wasn't me she was saying that to. Free to go …? Who gets premission to go away from this place anyways?! Every soul here is supposed to be trapped for good. Who the hell—

It was a soul that I'd never seen before … but at the same time I had. Her hair and facial features … They were scarily familiar. I had seen them all before somewhere. Ugh, who is it …?! Why can't I remember!?

«Hinoe-san. Go ahead.»

Hinoe …? Hinoe?! What the fuck!? There's no way. It can't be!

Her hair was longer and closer to black. She was way taller and her eyes were darker. It wasn't Ayumi. It was a lovely copy. Even the way she looked at the two of us was the same. «… Yoshiki Kishinuma?» she asked, with a deeper voice than Ayumi's. I hesitantely nodded. She smiled in relief. «You … You took care of Ayumi,» she said lowly. She sounded like she was about to cry. I bit my lip. I didn't feel like thanking her, let alone speak at all. So much was going through my head. If I wanted all of them answered I had to speak, though.

«Sachiko … What is the meaning of this!? Don't play dumb when you answer me!» I yelled out, clenching my fists. I was mad as hell. I didn't know how, but her sister was somehow involved in all of this. This has to be about why she was alive last time and not this time. How though? How?!

She huffed out a laugh through her nose, pissing me off more. «Did you really think that giving you a second chance was free?» she asked. My face and body was frozen with shock. Payment? I didn't think of that even once. «So … you got paid by … taking her sister in?!» I yelled, understanding more and more. So by letting me live for a month … Hinoe had to die for a month, leaving Ayumi that broken. Fuck. I ruined Ayumi's life, no matter how I look at it.

«… And now she can return?» I asked. Sachiko and Hinoe looked at each other. Hinoe looked worried and maybe a little guilty. As if she still was hesitant. «Sachiko … Am I really allowed to return?» she asked. «Of course,» she replied half-heartedly, obviously not feeling any sympathy. Anything to keep the balance steady, I guess.

«But …»

Hinoe turned to look at me with sad eyes. «What about Kishinuma-kun?» she asked. My heart swelled when she said my name the same way as Ayumi. I tried to take a few steps back, but she stopped me by taking my hand. «Sachiko told me … Aren't you in love with Ayumi? From what Sachiko has shown me, she clearly loves you back. How do you think she's doing right now?» she asked. I couldn't bear to imagine it. The worst was probably happening. And I didn't want to think about it. All I could was worry.

«Something was off with Ayumi the first day.»

Before I knew it, I was speaking again. I told her everything I could.

«She didn't look as cheerful. I didn't think that much about it until I invited her to my place for the first time. She got a panic attack and told me that they found you dead. This whole damn time, Ayumi has suffered because you've been gone! How can I keep living after knowing that?»

I felt Hinoe's hand shiver at my explanation. «Kishinuma-kun … No matter what they told you, I didn't commit suicide. Sachiko needed to get my soul out of my body to replace yours … I would've never left Ayumi alone like that,» she said. I did get that impression from her, so I didn't doubt what she was saying. «I know …» I whispered. «That's why you need to return.»

Her grip on my wrist slackened and her shoulders dropped. «What are you saying …? Don't you love her?» she asked. I finally met her eyes and said: «More than anyone. But she has someone she can't live without.» I knew it then. Maybe I wasn't supposed to be the one to save Ayumi after all. It's obvious now that I think about it. Hinoe did more for her than I ever could.

«But … What if that's you?»

I shook my head over and over in denial. I didn't want any protests from her. As long as Ayumi's happy, I'm willing to live like I did just a month ago … Just observing.

«Could you do me one favour?» I asked, messing my hand around in my pants pocket. I knew it was around here somewhere … «What …?» Hinoe asked. I reached out the folded piece of paper and said: «Give this to Ayumi … As some sort of goodbye present.» Hinoe smiled at me and nodded. «Ayumi's a lucky girl. I don't think she's aware of it,» she muttered after she grabbed the note, holding it tightly. She gave me one last nod as a thanks before she turned to Sachiko. I nodded back.

… I really wanted to cry.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (I know I shouldn't be this cheerful cuz this is so depressing) UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've added a tiny little easter egg in this chapter … sort of. PLZ ENJOY CHAPTER 9 ;3**

«Thank you, Kishinuma-kun.»

There's no going back. That went for both Hinoe and me. Went. It was too late now. She was already gone. That's when Sachiko started paying me any mind. She had one less person to worry about, after all.

«Ah … The feeling of balance makes me feel so much better …» she said, walking right past me. Never mind. She'll never care about me again, now that she has maintained the balance. I should be relieved to be honest. I've never liked her nor this place. I hade this place. I hate how it prevented me from going to Heaven. I hate how it tortured me with limited views of Ayumi. I hate how it seperated us. Ugh … Why am I thinking about this? I should just go on with my … death. Like I did for the last 6 months. I sighed and smirked for myself, trying to move my legs. C'mon, let's just walk around!

A salty drop of water ran down my cheek.

Crud. The hell? I roughly wiped my cheeks with my wrist and moved again. It was an easy defense mechanism, and one that I hope would be a classic. Y'know, something that wouldn't get old and that always would land. I felt the upcoming tears tickle my nose and make my hands tremble. No … Fuck no. Not now. I can't start grieving now!

«Ughuu … Aaaaaaaah …!»

My throat was clogged, so my pained cries were hoarse and rough. The meltdown came as suddenly as a lighting strike. It seared my mind with longing. Grief. The tears poured out of my eyes and moved themselves into my mouth when my breath started to get uneven. All of the regret and heartbreak I'd felt my entire life burst out at that moment. I wanted to die again. Hopefully end up in Heaven. Or even Hell. Everything would be better than this place. I just wanted to run away. Escape!

«Why are you crying?»

There was no point in trying to recognize the voice. I hadn't heard it before anyways. It was just a random female soul speaking to me. Why? Souls here didn't cry. That was a sing of sadness. Sadness and regret were signs that clearly meant that … you still hadn't gotten over the heartbreak. Every single soul here was supposed to get over their heartbreak. Supposed to. Most of them had accomplished it too. Except me.

«Don't you miss anyone?» I asked. I didn't turn around. The last thing I wanted was to connect with anyone else. « … What do you mean?» she asked.

«Come on, don't act stupid!»

I finally turned around. I was pissed at her. How dares she ignore her lost love right in my face?! I hadn't seen her before. She had brown eyes and brown hair, curled into two pigtails. She looked surprised, of course. That's it. Well, she is a soul.

«The souls here are here because they were in love! How can you not miss whoever you loved?! Huh?!» I screamed out, shedding many more tears. I felt my heart rise up just a little bit when I saw just hint of emotions in her eyes. It's like her pupils were quivering.

«N- … Naomi …»

The girl whispered out, her facial features twisting and turning in pain. Naomi …? Could that have been her girlfriend? Or crush? Whoever it was, she was in love with this «Naomi.» So much that even a plain soul like her started … crying.

«Naomi …! Naomi! Don't leave me!» she sobbed out, her tears coating her cheeks. She gave up on wiping them away and instead digged them in her hair. Seeing another one feeling the same as me … it only made me more depressed. I'm not the only one who has regrets, then … Man, if we keep doing this, the balance will definitely …

Oh my god.

With a hardboiled plan in my head, I got up on my two feet and screamed out to the rest of the souls roaming around «The Seperation».

«Hey! Everyone, listen up!»

Heads turned. Even Sachiko's. She looked like I'd slapped her grandmother. Perfect. «Every single one of you have been heartbroken! Y'all remember that, don't you?!» They all looked at each other. It didn't seem like they took me seriously. I need to fix that.

«You miss them! You miss their face! You miss their voice! You miss how they smell and the times you spent together! Y'know what?! You guys probably don't even remember their faces! You'll never forget them! No matter how hard you try, they'll always haunt you!»

Strong reactions peeked through the crowd, wether it was from individuals or small squads. That's not enough … It's not even near enough! I turned to the girl next to me so suddenly that I startled her. «Do you even remember what Naomi looks like?» She knitted her eyebrows together, framing her widened, brown eyes. «I … I …» Her hesitation gave me a clear enough answer. I turned back to the crowd with a little lighter mood, because I finally saw some souls get teary-eyed.

«Do you get it now?! Do we really deserve to mourn here for eternity? Cry! Show that elderly toddler over there how you really feel! Come on!»

«… Sniff … Waaaaaaah!»

Before I knew it, crescendoes of cries roamed through the non-existing space. They were whines and I could kinda hear the tears splashing on the ground. Some broke down on the ground along with their tears. Before I knew it, the joy of victory compelled me. I had succeeded.

«No. No! Stop it! Stop it, I tell you! Nnn-AAAAAGH!»

Sachiko screamed out in agony when the souls' regrets overwhelmed her. She couldn't maintain the balance. And what would happen then?

«The Seperation» would get destroyed.

Like I said, I wanted to escape.

I would do anything to get out of here.

«AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!»

…

 _Thank you again, Kishinuma-kun. It was hard to say goodbye to Ayumi again, but we really just spent around 3 minutes together. She'll think it was a dream. In the end, you're the only one for her. Could you give this note to her?_

…

I don't feel sad anymore. Even when I think back on anything bad that happened to me, I can't get sad. I've just become like the others, haven't I? And here I was, thinking that I would finally escape from this place between Heaven and Hell. Whatever I do, I always end up being disappointed.

At the end of the day, I won't see Ayumi ever again.

 **A/N: Do you think all hope is lost? I'll let you find out in the last chapter … UNTIL THEN ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here it is. The final chapter. Are you excited?! I sure am! To hear you guys' reactions, especially! Alright then. PLZ ENJOY ;3**

… What?!

My eyes shot up. How could I not notice it? The atmosphere, the sounds, the smells … I knew where I was. I just couldn't believe it. It felt so good that I almost thought it was Heaven at first. Now that I destroyed «The Seperation», all of the souls would pass on to Heaven. Or hell, depending on what they did in the past. I even heard Hinoe's voice just before I passed out. How did she go to Heaven when she went back to Ayumi? But most importantly…

So why am I on Earth?

There was no mistaking it. That ceiling … That's Ayumi's ceiling. Ugh, I mean Ayumi's house's ceiling! God, my head's all messed up. If this is Ayumi's place … Then … Could it be …?

«H- … Huh …?»

I'm going to cry. God dammit, I'm gonna cry! I sat up, turning my head to where I heard her voice. It was like seeing a picture come alive. It was her. It really was. I couldn't even show my reactions to seeing her. That long, dark-blue and silky hair. Her visible collarbone on her white skin. The plump bottom lip and thin upper lip. Her big doey eyes. That was Ayumi.

The love of my life.

«Kishinuma-kun …?! Please, tell me … Tell me it's not a—

Restraining myself was meaningless. Why should I hold back now? I know now how easily something so dear to you can slip out of your fingers. I'll just never leave her again. I'll never ever break her heart. I'll promise to be with her for good. Move in with her. Sleep with her. Marry her. Have kids. Grow old. Everything. I thought I was going to crush her with my fingers and arms when I held her. She whimpered too, so I was going to slacken the grip. But she didn't let me.

«… Don't». She looked up at me with watery eyes and smiled. Gosh, how could she be so beautiful even though her eyes and nose were red …? I brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead. «I know. It doesn't make any sense now, but please … don't pull sense into this. Just roll with it,» I mumbled. I said it as sincerely as I could. More than anything, I wanted her to believe me. Though, that was a little hard to achieve in this situation. She was with her sister for like 3 minutes until I crashed the party. And now she's gone.

«Kishinuma-kun … I-I don't get it. Hinoe was here! I swear! She even gave me a note! Your note …!» she stuttered out, her hands clenching against my chest. She looked panicked. She did exactly what I feared. She didn't believe. «Shh …» I let my hand glide against her cheek to comfort her. So she read my note …? No, Yoshiki. Don't become embarassed now. Focus on her!

«You read it, then?» Her expression drastically changed from panic to embarassment. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes widened. «Y-Yeah … Yeah, I did,» she replied. I chuckled out and smiled through the tears I thought were there. In reality, they were just about to leave my eyes. This was exactly what I was missing. No wonder I felt so empty when she wasn't with me. Simple things like her voice and the way she talked … Without those things, I don't know how I would survive.

«Are you happy?» I asked. C'mon, she blushed. Why the hell did I ask? More than that, she even started crying right after I asked that. «My gosh … You'll never know,» she whispered and giggled, reaching out her arm to wipe away her tears. I grabbed that same arm, startling her. I smirked at her and whispered:

«I think I do …»

«Oh … Mmm!»

I was more eager than usual, so I I swiped her inner lip with my tongue from the get-go. «Nm-ah ..! Kishinuma-kun … Mnn!» Ayumi's aroused moans excited me everytime I took breaks from the harsh kisses. God, I love her … I love her so much it's making me mad …! She was clearly going mad too when I started nibbling on the space between her breasts.

«Aaaah! Kishinuma-kun …. Right now …?» she asked, panting and looking at me with a feverish face. Oh god … she looks so sexy like that. It's weird how neither of us noticed that I was naked the entire time from when I woke up. Just like when I returned to Earth last month. Geez, I forgot that tiny detail … Oh well. The clothes I'd wore during my time in «The Seperation» were actually right by me, do it didn't matter too much.

«Yes … If you want me,» I whispered, climbing onto her and placing my hands on each side of her hips. She sighed and smiled at me with red cheeks.

«Uh-huh … I want you,» she whispered, making me eat her up almost immediately, now that I had her consent. I couldn't help but notice the curled piece of paper that was thrown away right next to her, obviously my own note that I wrote to her. Of course … I didn't have enough creativity to write anything else.

 _I love you._

…

«Come on … You can't just leave it at that, Kishinuma-kun,» Ayumi complained, dropping her folded hands between her thighs. I put my cheek against hers and wiggled from side to side with her in my lap. «Sorry … But even if I tell you everything, you won't believe me,» I repeated. She sighed and poked out her bottom lip. «But … You saw Hinoe! There must be some kind of reason why you're here and not Hinoe …» she pondered. I giggled at her deep thinking and kissed her cheek.

This was an unfamiliar feeling for me. Having such a sweet moment with Ayumi without any worries was new … but it was amazing.

«But for the few minutes you got to spend with your sister, she managed to follow you home, didn't she?» I asked. She nodded. «She didn't even say anything. I guess she didn't really _know_ what to say. She gave me your note, though …» Ayumi explained. «Ah …» She put her hands in mine and played around with my fingers. I had other questions, but Ayumi definitely didn't have the answers. Seriously, I don't know why I didn't end up in Heaven nor Hell. I ended up exactly where I truly wanted to end up, though. Could Hinoe have anything to do with it? I did literally swap places with her, y'know.

Oh. That reminds me!

«Um … Hinoe gave me one last thing before she left,» I mumbled, loosening my grip on her. I looked down at the floor and reached out for the pants I wore in «The Seperation». After lokking around in the pockets, I picked up the folded paper note. It was identical to the one I wrote. Maybe she wrote it right before she left?

Ayumi hesitantely accepted it and opened the note, gazing at it for quite some time. She had read it long ago, but the way the note made her feel, apparently made her want to make the moment last a little longer. The curiosity was killing me.

«What does it say?» I asked. Ayumi breathed out a laugh and bit her lip while smiling. «I mean … It doesn't say anything new,» she said, looking up at me. «Can I read?» I asked, innocently smiling at her. She smiled back and slowly turned the slip of paper around.

Well … Now I sort of know how I ended up here instead of Hinoe.

 _Yoshiki loves you._

 **A/N: Surprised? I mean, it was a happy ending after all! This will for sure be my last story before christmas, so merry christmas to all of you! I really hope you enjoyed my story too and I'm forever grateful that you even read it! So … until I come up with a new story …**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**

 **Senpai's Boo loves you ;3**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
